


Однажды потеряв, ты дважды с горечью найдёшь. (Once Long Lost, Twice Bitter Found)

by Merla



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow Is A Decent Human Being, Bucky Barnes Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Баки доверяет Рамлоу, Брок Рамлоу мудак но в целом хороший человек, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: Несмотря на предупреждения, лишь Брок Рамлоу был к нему добр. Хэндлер, который однажды подарил ему бесценный дар. Имя.





	Однажды потеряв, ты дважды с горечью найдёшь. (Once Long Lost, Twice Bitter Found)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Long Lost, Twice Bitter Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303231) by [dogbite_propaganda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbite_propaganda/pseuds/dogbite_propaganda). 

Задание не отличалось от множества уже исполненных. Просто, легко, привычно. Глубокий вдох, выдох, выстрел.

Вещавший на подиуме человек рухнул и в толпе вокруг сцены начала разгораться паника. Его работа закончена и прославленному Кулаку Гидры пора уходить на точку сбора, пока его хэндлер не начал дергаться.

Брока Рамлоу боялись многие, включая самого Актива. Но их отношения были простыми: пока он подчиняется правилам, к нему относятся по-доброму и защищают от Страйка. Молчаливое соглашение, укрепившее связь между ними. Если подумать — всё началось с очень осторожного прикосновения, Актива так не касались уже много лет. Одно из немногих его воспоминаний было связано со страхом, который он уловил от Рамлоу, когда тот в первый раз приблизился к Активу — свежеразмороженному, ничего не понимающему и находящемуся в ужасе. Однако каким-то образом, несмотря на трупы ученых под ногами, проигнорировав кровь, заляпавшую кожу Актива, Рамлоу сумел привести его в чувство. Успокоить. То, как, удерживая, рука легла на его загривок — крепко, но успокаивающе… Ощущение, ставшее таким знакомым.

Для Актива это стало странным поворотным моментом. Хэндлеры появлялись и исчезали, единственный, которого он в принципе узнавал достаточно для того, чтобы сопоставить лицо и имя, был Пирс. Но, обладая положением не только в Гидре или Щите, но и в политике, он не мог уделять Гидре, уделять Активу столько времени, сколько тому было необходимо. Впервые за многие годы, Рамлоу превратился в константу, в которой он так отчаянно нуждался. Гарантию хорошего отношения. Пусть американцы даже близко не обращались с ним так сурово как русские, и пусть Пирс принял меры, чтобы Актив не подвергался ничему, что могло бы нанести ему перманентный урон, он знал, что на самом деле его главного хэндлера не волновало его состояние. Госсекретарь всего лишь заботился о том, чтобы его любимая игрушка продолжала работать как можно дольше, а это (к большому унынию ученых, входящих в команду) означало, что психологический вред должен был сведен к минимуму. В конце концов, даже обнуления могут подавить не все.

Вернувшись на временную базу, Актив осознал, что отчаянно разыскивает своего хэндлера. Пребывание рядом со Страйком без Рамлоу или хотя бы Роллинза, вызывало странную тревогу, пробирающую до костей. Он не должен был это чувствовать и он знал об этом, так что прилагал усилия, чтобы скрыть нервозность глубоко под замок. Последнее что ему было нужно — это чтобы Пирс усомнился в мощи его программирования.

Актив быстро обнаружил Келлера и Ломака, которые беседовали о чём-то, но ему было не настолько интересно, чтобы прислушиваться. Дальнейшая инспекция показала, что Слоан, Декер и Рид жались к транспорту, как будто пытались вытянуть из машины тепло. На секунду Актив задумался, неужели на улице действительно так холодно? Наверно постоянные заморозки-разморозки отбили у его нервов чувствительность к холоду.

Все агенты присутствовали на месте, за исключением Рамлоу и Роллинза, и Актив понятия не имел, где их искать, и позволено ли ему это вообще. Отданный ему приказ был предельно ясным: убрать цель, вернуться на базу. Отчитываться хэндлеру было принято, но не всегда обязательно. Так что он ждал, хотя и с некоторой опаской.

Когда Рамлоу, со следующим по пятам Роллинзом, явил свой лик, Актив не смог скрыть облегчения, физически расслабляясь при виде своего хэндлера.

— Ты где был, нах? — спросил Ломак командира Страйка, пока тот прикуривал сигарету.

— Особое задание от Пирса, всего-то, — проворчал он, встречаясь с Активом взглядом.

— Оу, что это, Рамлоу? Тебя повысили до хэндлера и ты вдруг новый Пирсов любимец? Слишком хорош, чтобы поделиться с нами? — тон был очевидно игривым, уж это Актив мог определить, но еще он видел, что хэндлер не в духе для того, чтобы иметь дело с шуточками Ломака, что было довольно понятно по зажатой в губах сигарете. Актив научился это определять за недолгое время их совместной работы.

Брок Рамлоу курил только когда что-то пошло не так.

Но, похоже, Ломаку хватило одного взгляда для понимания, что Рамлоу не настроен терпеть подколы, и он отстал, тихо бурча что-то Келлеру.

Подойдя к Активу, Рамлоу кинул сигарету на землю и раздавил носком ботинка, а потом наклонился к уху подопечного.

— Я принес тебе кое-что, — шепнул он, отчего Актива затопило восторгом. Он постоянно сражался с собой, давя эмоции. Эмоции, которых у него не должно быть, потому что он оружие, а не человек. Эмоции, которые Брок Рамлоу с легкостью из него вытаскивал, несмотря на годы всеобъемлющего программирования.

На секунду темно-синие глаза встретились со светло-карими и, вздохнув, Рамлоу крикнул через плечо, что пора грузиться и отправляться на точку сброса. Оставаться дольше не было причин — их работа закончена.

Если честно, когда Рамлоу стал его хэндлером, транспортировка стала намного более комфортабельной. Раньше его постоянно засовывали в то богом проклятое кресло, специально сконструированное для его фиксации. Но с Рамлоу он получил намек на доверие, ему всегда разрешалось сидеть так же, как сидели все остальные, если конечно засчитывать сидение без пут у ног своего хэндлера. Актив не знал, было ли это мерой предосторожности или демонстрацией власти, но был благодарен за отсутствие чувства клаустрофобии, которое создавало то чудовищное кресло. Вместо этого он тихо сидел, скрестив ноги, с удобством обхватив ладонями лодыжку. Пока они ехали, страйковцы о чём-то болтали между собой, а Рамлоу перебрасывался словами с сидящим за рулем Роллинзом, который был лучшим водителем в команде.

Где-то на полдороге он почувствовал, что Рамлоу запустил пальцы в его волосы, потягивая спутанные пряди и почесывая в особых местах, отчего Актив просто таял. Страйковцы посмеивались над Рамлоу за это, он отрыкивался полушутливыми угрозами, но продолжал. Возможно, в каком-то смысле это оказывало на него терапевтический эффект, но неважно — Актив не мог сказать, что не получал удовольствие.

Сильнее и сильнее подставляясь под каждое почесывание, со слипающимися от усталости глазами, Актив полностью расслабился и положил голову на колени Рамлоу. Сама по себе миссия не была напряженной, но вот ожидание… Час за часом пребывать в неподвижности, когда плечи дрожат под собственным весом, а бедра вывернуты под неудобным углом, чтобы тело лежало как можно более ровно и плоско, насколько это возможно для человека его размера. Физическое напряжение обычно выматывало его, но как правило ему не позволялось это показывать. Это, так же как и многое другое, изменилось, когда появился Рамлоу.

— Он как собачка, когда ты рядом, — заметил Декер со смешком.

— Да, это стремно, — подколол Рид. — Самый крутой асассин в мире, послушный как ягненок. Не по себе как-то.

— Ты не думай — он может сорваться и убить нас всех в любой момент, — предостерёг Келлер, и Актив почувствовал что его хэндлер на секунду напрягся, а потом расслабился.

— Не сорвется, — было единственным, что он сказал. К счастью, команда доверяла вожаку свои жизни так полно, что единственной фразы хватило, чтобы они успокоились и поменяли тему. Что бы там ни было, Актив решил игнорировать их болтовню, вместо этого отдавшись вниманию хэндлера. Работая с Броком Рамлоу, он кое-что понял — за семьдесят лет без ласки, он стал отчаянно голоден до касаний. Актив был уверен, что дошел до точки, когда будет целовать землю под ногами хэндлера всего за пару мягких похлопываний.

Остаток пути к месту высадки прошел легко и к его облегчению он больше не становился темой разговора. Команде Страйка понадобилось не больше минуты чтобы перебраться из тесного нутра грузовика в такое же тесное нутро квинджета на котором они полетят обратно в ДиСи. Актив знал, что его положат в крио, предварительно скорее всего обнулив и засунут подальше до следующей миссии, в которой Гидра найдет ему применение. Возможно часть этих зудящих эмоций, выгрызающих себе путь изнутри наружу, заглохнут, и он сможет обрести покой в существовании, для которого он был создан — машиной. Так было легче. В его изломанном разуме хранилось не так много хороших ощущений. Обычно там были страх, тревога и какое-то ощущение, заставляющее его нервничать и чувствовать себя некомфортно. Оно отвлекало его внимание от миссии и создавало риск провала. Если кто и знал, что провал неприемлем, так это он. Провал означал боль.

_Боль дает фокус._

Рамлоу часто повторял эти слова, в основном, когда кто-то из Страйковцев получал несмертельное ранение. Хотя эти слова никогда не адресовались Активу, он, тем не менее, считал это довольно полезным советом. Что лучше может мотивировать сосредоточенность на миссии, чем ранение? Ничто, по его мнению.

Он опять осознал, что сидит на полу, опираясь на ногу своего хэндлера, и не фокусируясь ни на чем конкретном. Где-то через час, по его оценке, командир поерзал, пробуждая его своим движением от блаженных мечтаний, а потом Актив почувствовал, как что-то дважды легонько стукнуло его по голове.

Схватив предмет, он посмотрел на Рамлоу с проблеском недоумения во взгляде, а потом осмотрел предложенное. Он узнал красно-бело-синее лого, ярко выделяющееся на темно-коричневом фоне.

_Сникерс_…

Он с чувством благоговения воззрился на хэндлера, на что Рамлоу просто улыбнулся, покачав головой, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в висок и снова устроился на сиденье.

— Ешь быстро, пока меня не поймали на нарушении правил, — несмотря на слова, в голосе чувствовалось веселье, успокоившее Актива, и он разорвал обертку, чтобы предаться этой маленькой роскоши. Вот еще одна причина наслаждаться присутствием Рамлоу.

После этого маленького пиршества Рамлоу избавился от улики, просто-напросто сунув обертку в карман. Актив знал, что сам бы никогда такое не провернул и, несмотря на то, что для любого, кто был не на его месте, это было легче легкого, он все равно поразился тому, с какой безрассудностью облечённый доверием хэндлер нарушает ради него правила. И пусть его смутные воспоминания не отличались четкостью, он знал, что Рамлоу делал подобное и раньше.

Снова откинувшись на хэндлера, Актив закрыл глаза, позволяя себе отдых. Однако прежде чем он смог заснуть, тихая беседа привлекла его внимание достаточно, чтобы остаться в сознании.

— Ты знаешь, — голос Роллинза показался эхом после прежней тишины, — что когда творишь подобную херню ради него, то себе творишь проблемы?

— Нет, если меня не поймают, — легко ответил Рамлоу, похоже не тронутый словами зама.

— Что будет, если поймают? — попробовал Роллинз с предостережением в голосе, которое явно не доходило до командира Страйка как ему того бы хотелось.

— Тогда оно того стоит, — фырканье в голосе Рамлоу казалось самоуверенным, и может самую малость чересчур смиренным с таким решением. — Джек, то как они с ним обращаются — ужасно. Я знаю, что в Гидре считается, что цель оправдывает средства, что нужно приносить жертвы, но…

На мгновение снова воцарилась тишина, но вместо той, что уютно окутывала их прежде, эта легла тяжелым грузом. Удушающая, но неизбежная, пока хэндлер искал подходящие слова.

— У них не было права на эту жертву.

По неясной причине в Активе что-то отозвалось на эти слова, и он задумался, что именно Рамлоу имел в виду. Не было права на эту жертву. Какая жертва была принесена, и кто страдал от последствий? Неосознанное подозрение шепнуло, что он точно знает, о чём говорит хэндлер. Слова Рамлоу запустили мыслительный процесс: винтики и шестеренки, бездействующие десятилетиями, начали двигаться, разрывая паутину и поднимая лежавшую на них пыль. Вздрогнув, он фукнул и сел прямо, ошарашив своими действиями хэндлера.

— Эй, — хмыкнул Рамлоу, — что тебя подняло?

Рамлоу использовал мягкий тон, чтобы его успокоить. Несмотря на то, как Брок относился к нему, Актив знал, что его все еще считают угрозой. Дикий пес, способный броситься в любой момент. Он помнил времена, когда им владела слепая ярость, когда невыразимая злость раскалялась в нем добела и только физическая разрядка могла успокоить боль. Сейчас было не так, но каким-то образом Актив чувствовал похожее отчаяние, требующее выхода. Разрядки, которая наступит лишь если ему дадут любое объяснение, которое успокоит его мятущиеся мысли.

Он повернулся, чтобы смотреть Рамлоу в глаза, и его взгляд стал острым и решительным. Кажется впервые мысль о том, что он может быть большим, чем его приучили думать, расцвела в его разуме. Возможно, только возможно, он был больше чем просто оружие, больше чем одичавший пес. И вот, он нацелился доказать это самому себе единственным вопросом, который, насколько он помнил (и он мало что помнил), почему-то не приходил ему раньше в голову.

— Кто я?

Молчание. Нежеланное и рождающее ярость молчание просачивалось в каждую трещину, усиливая напряжение, пока Актив не начал чувствовать его в легких как плотный дым. Он не мигая встречал пристальный взгляд Рамлоу, чьи желтые как у совы глаза смотрели на него в ужасе, каким наполняются лица за секунду до смерти. Но почему-то Актив знал, что Рамлоу боялся _не его_. Нет, он боялся последствий. Отдачи от перехода за грань.

— Я не могу сказать тебе, — слова рождались с нерешительностью, подсказавшей ему, что Рамлоу обдумывает возможность дать правдивый ответ, и он надавил сильнее.

— Я _должен _знать, — прямо заявил Актив. — Кем я был?

На этот раз это было не вопросом, а скорее требованием. Он что-то большее, чем просто дикое животное. Впервые Активу было интересно, впервые он был в волнении от перспективы оказаться чем-то большим, чем ему дали понять. Но Рамлоу лишь покачал головой, отводя взгляд с выражением проигрыша на лице, и Актив не удержался, оседая всем телом, поняв, что не получит ответа, в котором так отчаянно нуждался.

— Хотя бы скажи, как меня зовут… — безнадежное отчаяние, умоляющий крик, которого он не ожидал, прорвался в его сдавленном тоне, но он был слишком взволнован, чтобы думать об этом. В этой единственной фразе было больше откровенных, грубых эмоций, чем во всём, что исходило из его рта за почти столетие, и они оба это поняли.

Оглушительная тишина снова начала стягивать ему голову, сжимая уши так сильно, что казалось они лопнут, а затем он услышал как его хэндлер заговорил.

— Баки, — было все, что он сказал; его голос был таким тихим, что Актив не был уверен, что услышал его, пока Рамлоу не повторил свои слова. — Тебя зовут Баки.

От Роллинза послышался неодобрительный вздох и периферийным зрением Актив, нет — _Баки _видел, как тот качает головой, всем видом заявляя «Тебя убьют».

Остаток пути прошел тихо, в голове воцарилась доля покоя, и всё это время он больше не опирался на своего хэндлера. Нет, он был слишком взволнован новой информацией, чтобы расслабиться. Он просто сидел, глядя вперед и погрузившись в раздумья. Медленно, мучительно медленно, но верно что-то всплывало в его поврежденном разуме. Призрак воспоминания, проскальзывающий сквозь щели, но достаточный, чтобы он смог его узнать — узнать _его_.

Блондина, который протягивал ему руку и звал по имени. _Баки_.

Это было так просто, но казалось таким правильным, как будто с помощью одного слова он мог вернуться в место, которое излечит его от тоски по давно потерянному дому. От тоски, которая так душно обволакивала его измученный разум, и о существовании которой он даже не догадывался до этой секунды. Куриный суп с лапшой в холодную ночь, но не для него, а для того самого блондина. Стычки в переулках, чтобы защитить единственного человека, который, похоже, наполнял его новые воспоминания. Вечная потребность защищать, лелеять, _любить _единственного человека, дарившего ему нежные касания помимо Брока Рамлоу. Но над всем этим было нечто большее.

Надежда.


End file.
